Участник:Белохвостик
Обо мне Я - обычный участник, ранее - администратор. Мне нравятся Гравити Фолз, Финес и Ферб, С Приветом по Планетам и другие мультфильмы с канала Дисней.'' Статистика Мои избранные страницы * Добавьте сюда ссылки на ваши любимые вики-страницы! * Участник:Белохвостик/Песочница * Участник:Белохвостик/Песочница №2 * Города и Страны Вики * http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Gravity_Falls_Wiki Песня, угадайте о ком Первый куплет: Чтоб это понять, увидеть, принять, Свобода нужна и чистая душа. У них её нет, Но знаю я секрет, Весь в ней заложен он, И это всё не сон... Припев: Она - божество, она - божество, Можешь понять ты? Можешь принять ты? Она - божество, она - божество, Можешь понять ты? Можешь принять ты? Она - божество... Второй куплет: Как солнце она, она как луна, И всем управляет в стране она. И все враги трепещут перед ней, Два лазера бьют из её очей... (Припев) Послание Фзуго тсёид, В тиуеюм - в тсфлижрлм. Елрьл, Киж, Жзоэч, Пгн,Узр л В Елегх Жлттзу Елегх Йамюо Елегх Фцф Елегх Фхар Егегх Еаржл Елегх Длоо Жа кжугефхецзх Ёугелтл Чсоф! Это криптограммы, есть ещё одна: Рсёзус, Жрзохуст, Фнзог Ыулш {jhjibq ,sk cthbfk. - этот шифр вам ещё предстоит разгадать В память о созданных статьях Персонажи S1e6 lazy susan.png|Ленивая Сьюзан Вентворт S1e5 mabel hallucination.png|Аошима S1e13 Doug.png|Доуг S1e13 donna.png|Донна S1e6 cute biker at mystery shack 03.png|Тайлер Кьютбайкер S1e5 nate step.PNG|Нэйт S1e3 Sheriff Blubs First Appearance.png|Шериф Блабс S1e8 woodpecker.png|Муж дятла S1e2 Reginald.png|Рэджинальд S1e2 Rosanna in tears.png|Розанна S1e2 lookalikes and grandfather in boat.png|Близнецы Шмиппер и Шмэйбл S1e4 unnamed doctor.png|Библиотекарь S1e10 don't worry we're rich.png|богатыеотец и сын S1e4 couple at table.PNG|Безымянная женщина в оранжевой рубашке S1e4 cat lady.png|Женщина с котом S1e17 no she loves him.png|Друзья Пасифики S1e13 your face is RUINED.png|Мать Билли S1e1 werewolf mailman.png|Почтальон S1e12 soldierkid.png|Ребёнок в костюме солдата S1e2 fisherman holding large fish.png|Рыбак в жилете S1e11 lawyer.png|Юрист S1e4 couple at table.PNG|Безымянный парень с большим носом S1e6 rabbits in forest.png|Список животных S1e12 susan and cats.png|Дональд, Сэнди и Мистер Царапка Short11 milking the dog.png|Собака Нортвестов S1e9 messing with past.png|Фертилия Mecc S1e6 Unnamed lady.png|Девушка-скаут S1e8 usa usa.png|Парень Америка S1e4 unnamed doctor.png|Доктор Объекты S2e3 afficionado afficionado_ru.png|Журнал Afficionado Afficionado LilGideonsBigHouse.png|Казённый дом Малыша Гидеона! S1e12 fear guy.png|Страшный парень с улицы Террора S1e10 tv skydive.png|Самые страшные прыжки с парашютом в мире S2e2 smez.png|Шмез S2e6 smart waddles_appear.png|Ракетная тележка S1e12 bat-eries.jpg|Мышь-тареи S1e20 gideon robot.png|Гидеон-бот S1e11 crystals in forest.png|Кристаллы, изменяющие рост S1e20 Stan gets deed back.png|Закон «Найди-возьми» S2e9 scarves indoors.png|Домашние шарфы S2e9 wood grain on everything.png|Деревянные деревяшки Существа Short4 inside of the robot.jpg|Маленькие зелёные существа S2e3 Polly and Big Henry.png|Большой Генри - моя первая статья на этой вики S1e6 leaderaur.png|Вождерор S2e13 hot elf 2.jpg|Горячий эльф - изначально, "Безымянный лучник" S2e3 Polly.png|Полли S2e18 Pacifier and Pyronica.png|Пироньяка (розовая) S2e9 Mabel's Crushes.png|Призраки любви прошлого S2e8 time shark.png|Акула времени Места Short17 factory.png|Брызговики Нортвест S1e12 Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu asking for candy from Lazy Susan.png|Дом Вентвортов S2e5 abuelita's house daytime ru.png|Дом Рамирезов ThompsonResidence.jpg|Дом Томпсонов S2e6 jimmy and stan ru.png|Продуктовый магазин С1э4 Шатёр.png|Шатёр телепатии S1e10 Water Tower Spray Paint Explosion Muffin.png|Водонапорная башня S1e10 Circle Park Full.png|Сёркл парк S1e17 makeout point2.png|Смотровая площадка Short14 state prison.png|Тюрьма максимальной безопасности Гравити Фолз S1e14 pit ru.png|Бездонная яма (место) S1e10 barrel company.png|Корпорация «Бочки и ящики»